Milagros de la Vida
by Gina LD
Summary: Seis años depues del asteoride, un ataque fantasma causa un derrumbe, hay varios heridos y el equipo de trabajadores del hospital estaba preparado para todo pero nunca creyeron que tendrían de paciente a su heroe. Tampoco imaginaron el motivo que le llevó a la sala de emergencias. Advertencias: MPREG, Pompous Pep y narrado por OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Vaya, llevo años sin hacer fanfiction… pero esta pequeña historia nació gracias a mis sueños frustrados con la medicina y necesitaba sacarme un poco de la nostalgia que siento… en fin, estaba pensando que existen muy pocos fics de Danny Phantom con Mpreg así que realicé una serie de historias al respecto y poco a poco iré publicándolas.

Phantom Planet sí ocurrió, pero Danny no reveló su identidad al final, también yo creo que tenía 16 cuando pasó.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** :

Esta historia se desarrolla en un futuro (6 años después del asteroide).

Será contada desde el punto de vista de OC's, lo uso de advertencia porque sé que a muchos no les gustan estas cosas.

Lo dije antes y lo recalco. MPREG. Lo que equivale a un obvio Slash. HombrexHombre.

Habrá descripción gráfica del trabajo de parto y otros procedimientos médicos los cuales fueron retorcidos a mi conveniencia.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom le pertenece a su creador, Butch Hartman.

 **Milagros de la vida.**

 **1.**

Las supersticiones no es algo que uno suele relacionar con el ejercicio de la ciencia médica. Pero es bueno tener algo a lo cual atribuir las vueltas inesperadas de la vida. Eso es lo que David siempre había pensado. En sus años de experiencia había visto cosas muy variadas, ahora siendo un gineco-obstetra de planta eran pocas las veces en la que algo le sorprendía. Él y sus compañeros llegaron a Amity Park por azares del destino pero admitía que se había encariñado con la cuidad. A él le gustaban mucho las guardias y el turno nocturno… eran una rica dosis de adrenalina, aún más cuando compartes con tus dos mejores amigos.

"Brindemos…" dijo Stefan, quien era médico de emergencias, levantando su taza de café humeante. "Por una buena guardia."

"Sin distocias." David le imitó chocando tazas con Joel, quien era el pediatra del grupo. Los tres amigos rieron ante el infantil comportamiento.

Stefan sonrió levemente y con tono de burla agregó: "Espero que la noche sigua igual de tranquila."

Los otros dos casi se atragantan con su bebida, el médico de emergencias miró a sus amigos sonriendo ante la reacción que claramente esperaba.

"No es gracioso Stefan" Joel se mostró ofendido. "Sabes las reglas: nunca se dice la palabra con T* en un hospital."

"En serio," Stefan rodó los ojos. "No puedo creer que crean esas cosas."

"Lo de la palabra con T, ha sido comprobado millones de veces." El obstetra dijo y después de un sorbo de su café comenzó a empujar al médico de emergencias por la puerta "Mejor vete a tu área y lleva la mala suerte contigo."

Stefan rio y tomando su carpeta huyo del área de urgencias obstétricas. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Joel cuestionó sobre las pacientes que se encontraban en labor de parto.

"Tenemos dos…" explicó David tomando los expedientes en cuestión, "Cuarto 5: secundigesta de 29 años, 41 semanas programada para cesárea. Y Cuarto 2: primigesta de 21 años, 38 semanas, le revisé hace quince minutos y llevaba 7cm… me da tiempo para la cesárea."

"¿A qué se debe la cesárea?" El pediatra preguntó.

"Situación transversa." Respondió el obstetra. "TA normal, FCF estable y no tiene actividad uterina. Solo estoy esperando que se termine de preparar la sala."

"Bravo, tengo tiempo de una rosquilla." Joel sonrió. "Iré a la expendedora"

David rodó los ojos, su amigo pediatra era bastante adicto a las rosquillas. Se dirigió a realizar su trabajo y pese a la mala suerte que Stefan había tirado, todo pintaba de maravilla, la cesárea fue exitosa obteniendo un producto vigoroso que incluso se quería llevar una de las pinzas, tarareando al ritmo de la radio que el anestesista había puesto comenzó a cerrar la incisión. De pronto la música cesó siendo reemplazada por un tono musical de alerta cuyo significado era conocido para todo habitante de Amity: había un fantasma atacando algún punto de la ciudad.

"Interrumpimos nuestra programación para un aviso importante" la voz de Lance Tunder resonó en el fondo pero David estaba acostumbrado así que no interrumpió su trabajo. "Se trata de un fantasma que controla el clima. Danny Phantom está haciéndole frente. Se encuentran a unas cuadras del centro, los Fenton dijeron un nivel de alerta rojo, se le solicita a todos los cuídanos evacuar inmediatamente un radio de quince cuadras."

"¿Cómo?" David no pudo evitar comentar "¿Nosotros también?"

"Phantom lo atrapará antes que nos demos cuenta," el anestesista dijo con voz despreocupada. "Siempre exageran esas evacuaciones."

David le dio la razón y con un último punto dio por terminado el acto quirúrgico. Al salir notó que nadie del personal se encontraba por los pasillos, aunque le pareció rato continuó su rutina y tomó el expediente de su paciente para apuntar los hallazgos de la cirugía. Después de años de tener a Phantom como héroe local, la gente le había puesto una gran fe y rara vez se sentían en peligro, ignorando las alertas que los Fenton solían anunciar. Sin embargo había algo malo en el aire, que no tenía nada que ver con la tormenta que resonaba afuera. En eso, una de las residentes le llamó.

"Doctor," dijo de forma respetuosa. "La paciente de la 2 ya tiene dilatación completa."

"Oh excelente" David le sonrió sin interrumpir su trabajo. "Has estado junto a ella, atiende el parto."

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se fue por donde apareció. Era bueno que los residentes ya fueran capaces de encargarse de los casos sin complicaciones. En eso una mano se posó en su hombro y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho, al girarse se topó con Joel.

"Eh David ya viste que tu héroe está en la televisión" dijo, su voz inusualmente seria. "Ven, debes ver esto."

Guardando su emoción por ver al gran Danny Phantom en una pelea se dejó arrastrar hasta donde había una televisión y notó que casi medio personal estaba allí con preocupación y miedo en sus rostros. Los ojos cafés de David se posaron en la pantalla y en vez de ver la batalla que esperaba las imágenes eran de un edificio en llamas que se había desplomado. Había visto que las peleas causaran daños en propiedad y vidrios rotos, pero nunca un derrumbe de tal magnitud. El presentador hablo: "Hemos perdido de vista a Phantom desde hace más de meidia hora… y los Fenton no se ven por ningún lado…"

"Oh no… parece que hay gente en ese edificio" alguien comentó ante las escenas, David estaba sin habla. Ese edificio estaba a tan solo dos cuadras del hospital… el hospital estaba en peligro.

"Vaya, Stefan tendrá urgencias a rebosar." Comentó su voz reflejando una calma que no sentía en lo absoluto.

"Eso pasa por decir la palabra con T" Joel le dijo, una mano le apretó el hombro. Ellos habían sido compañeros de guardia desde sus tiempos de estudiantes, claro que el pediatra se percataría que estaba a punto de hiperventilar. David temía por el hospital. "Y teniendo en cuenta que la dijo en nuestro servicio… te aseguro que entre las víctimas del derrumbe hay una embarazada con 28 semanas y…"

"¡Atención!" La voz de un guardia de seguridad retumbó. "El director ha ordenado la evacuación del hospital. Repito, Evacuación. Ya saben que hacer gente… ¡muévanse!"

David sentía sus manos comenzar a temblar. No. Esto no podía ser real. Solo era otra exageración, solo era otro simulacro. Tomó aire y dio un par de respiros. Él era el médico de guardia. Tenía a una mujer a punto de dar a luz. No podía evacuar… tenía que…

"Iré a ver cómo va el parto." Dijo casi ausente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el resto del personal se movilizaba.

"Voy contigo." Dijo Joel caminando a su lado, "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Es…" David consultó su carpeta con una leve sonrisa, vaya su amigo de verdad le conocía. Si hay algo mejor para mantener la calma que recordar _por qué_ uno hace este trabajo, era saber para _quién_ se tenía que hacer. "Sam Manson. El ultrasonido dice que es niña."

Joel sonrió complacido al ver tranquilo a David, pero antes de que ambos médicos entraran al cuarto, vieron a Stefan llegar corriendo. Estaba tan agitado que el aliento se escaba de su cuerpo, sudaba e incluso tenía lo que parecía ser escombros en el cabello, sus ojos verdes detonaban algo similar al miedo algo poco visto en un medico de emergencias.

"¿No me digas… una embarazada gemelar estuvo en el derrumbe…?" Joel inició pero fue cortado bruscamente por Stefan quien miraba a David intensamente, como si él fuera su salvavidas.

"No…" Stefan habló entrecortado, si era por su gran carrera o si era por miedo, eso no era importante. "Es… es una amenaza de aborto y si, estuvo en el derrumbe."

"¿Porque no la trajeron a aquí…?" David frunció el ceño enfadado pero antes de continuar escuchó el grito de dolor de la mujer dentro del cuarto.

"Me cuentan luego," Joel entró a la habitación por cualquier complicación que pueda presentarse con el nuevo bebé. David miró a Stefan esperando que continuara.

"Es que… no sabía del embarazo," explicó el médico de emergencias.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un programa de televisión…?" David rodó los ojos su paciencia cada vez menor.

"No, digo que _nosotros_ no sabíamos del embarazo" respondió Stefan. "Dijo que tiene dos meses pero creo que mejor que lleves una máquina de USG… por favor David, este es un caso delicado… será mejor que vengas tu… sabes que no te pediría esto solo porque sí."

"Bien. Ayúdame con el traslado."

Y sin más, ambos médicos se dispusieron a llevar la máquina de ultrasonido que pertenecía a tococirugia por los pasillos del hospital. Era muy raras las veces en las que algo así pasaba, normalmente David hubiera exigido que la paciente sea trasladada al área de obstetricia. Pero algo había en la mirada de Stefan que le hizo callar y mejor arrastrar la costoso equipo hasta la sala de urgencias. Una vez allí, Stefan le guio hasta un área privada que solo era reservado para los pacientes más graves. Cuatro guardias de seguridad flanqueaban los pasillos y los otros trabajadores aunque estaban ocupados en con los heridos que suponía venían del derrumbe no despegaban el ojo del lugar. La mirada que recibió fue de confusión, como si lo último que esperaran era ver a un obstetra. Al dar la vuelta por el pasillo se encontró con un área totalmente despejada.

"¿Evacuaron?" preguntó extrañado, el servicio de urgencias nunca se frenaba menos en el área de los graves, aun contra viento y marea.

"Fue petición del paciente." Respondió Stefan y David estaba a punto de hacer un comentario socarrón. Odiaba a los pacientes VIP, esos que por ser familiares de gente importante se creían con el derecho de pedir trato especial, pero su amigo no le dejó continuar. "David, por favor… no miento cuando digo que es un caso delicado. Necesito que tengas la mente abierta y mantén la calma."

"Me estas asustando." Al fin estuvieron frente a la puerta, donde otro guardia de seguridad se encontraba. ¿Qué acaso la hija del presidente estaba allí teniendo un aborto? Ante una señal del médico de emergencias los guardias abrieron las puertas.

David pudo ver a al paciente y no pudo ocultar su estado de shock, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba brillando con un ligero aura espectral, que su piel era tan pálida como de muerte, que el monitor marcaba un aterrador 23 de frecuencia cardiaca, que la temperatura de la habitación era tan baja que parecía que pronto nevaría en el lugar, o incluso ignorando el hecho de que en vez de haber rojo en las sabanas había un color verde limón…

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" David preguntó a Stefan, la máquina de ultrasonido olvidada en una esquina de la habitación.

"¿Eres obstetra?" Preguntó el paciente. Si, EL paciente. Su voz rasposa debilitada detonando dolor. David le miró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua

"Eres…" el médico balbuceó pero nada más parecía salir de su boca. Frente a él estaba alguien que él solo había visto por televisión, alguien que creyó que jamás vería en persona. Él paciente asintió y habló.

"Soy Danny Phantom."

Si, había visto muchas cosas y casi ya nada le sorprendía. Pero nada lo había preparado para este caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: en mi antiguo trabajo teníamos la superstición que si se dice la palabra "Tranquilo" en algún área del hospital, hay complicaciones durante el turno. Como dije antes, se hará muchas referencias a cosas médicas pero todo retorcido.

Espero no ofender a nadie con ello y si así fue, pues disculpas.

Pronto subiré la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: siguiendo con esta historia. Vaya originalmente quería que fueran solo un dúo de capítulos pero ahora son unos cinco. En fin, espero lo disfruten.

.-.

 **2.**

 _Unos momentos antes…_

Uno pensaría que con tantos ataques fantasma en la cuidad de Amity Park, la sala de emergencias estaría constantemente llena, pero Stefan agradecía que no fuera así y que por fortuna las lesiones en civiles son muy infrecuentes e incluso cuando ocurrían no solían ser graves; solo abrasiones menores, contusiones y quemaduras superficiales. A su personal punto de vista era gracias a la intervención contante del héroe local Danny Phantom. Aunque también el sistema de alerta de los Fenton ayudaba mucho.

La guardia recién comenzaba cuando la tormenta causada por el fantasma controlador del clima comenzó y la sala de emergencias fue de las primeras en ser notificada sobre la alerta roja de los Fenton y de la orden de evacuación. Por seguridad algunos pacientes deberían ser trasladados a otro hospital del otro lado de la cuidad, algunas horas después llegó una noticia mucho más alarmante: un edificio del centro había colapsado causando heridos, algunos de los cuales necesitarían atención inmediata. Así fue como Stefan acabó dentro de una de las ambulancias que se movilizaron hacia el lugar.

El lugar era un caos, había vientos fuertes, lluvia y rayos, además de escombros que se hacían lodo, podían escuchar el ruido de la batalla contra el fantasma causante del desastre, había disparos y explosiones en el cielo. Stefan estaba agradecido de que nadie resulto aplastado y que la mayoría de los heridos pudieran moverse por su propio pie. El más grave era un hombre con una fractura costal que le había provocado un neumotórax, así que Stefan iría con paciente de regreso al hospital pero entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención.

"Hay alguien del otro lado…" gritó a los paramédicos pero ellos parecían ocupados así que se dirigió hacia donde podía ver a una persona tendida sobre los escombros. Inmóvil.

"Espere doctor puede ser peligroso…" una de las enfermeras le alcanzó caminando con cuidado junto a él. Los vientos aún eran fuertes y los escombros estaban resbalosos, sabía que si daba un mal paso, podría salir herido pero algo le impulsaba a continuar. Debía ayudar a esa persona.

"Oh maldición…" murmuraron al unísono cuando estuvieron frente a la persona.

Sus ojos se pasaron una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo inerte; _esto no puede ser posible_ , pensó. En segundos muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Entre ellas el hecho de que toda la cuidad tenía fe en que este joven les salvaría de la horrible tormenta. De que allí tirado inconsciente se veía tan joven, tan vulnerable… y no había nadie más aparte de ellos para ayudarle. Así que saliendo de su trance decidió seguir el protocolo. Ignorando la sustancia verde que se escurría del cuerpo del joven, ignorando que el joven no era humano.

"Karly, llama a alguien más…" le pidió a la enfermera. "Necesitaremos ayuda."

"Pero…" la enfermera dudó.

"¡Ve!" ordenó. Los pasos de la reanimación pasaron en cámara lenta por su mente. Primero debía intentar despertarle con sonidos, debía llamarle de preferencia por el nombre. Era una fortuna que sabía el nombre del joven, así que le llamó con voz fuerte. "¡Hey, Phantom!"

Le llamó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, le sacudió un poco sin conseguir más que un leve quejido. Sus manos se dirigieron de forma instintiva al lado izquierdo del cuello buscando la carótida. No sabía que esperar pero le alivió sentir un latido. Frunció el ceño y su otra mano se posó en el pecho notando la respiración agónica. Presionó con sus nudillos sobre el esternón, Phantom se quejó balbuceando sonidos incoherentes, sus ojos abriéndose levemente, sus manos se movieron para defenderse. Stefan se hizo hacia atrás en caso que el fantasma atacara, pero en cuanto el estímulo acabó Phantom de nuevo quedó flácido sobre el suelo. Esto le preocupó. No era experto en fantasmas pero esto no podía ser normal.

"¿Qué pretende hacer doctor?" alguien dijo a su lado, de reojo vio que se trataba de Karly, la joven enfermera estaba expectante.

Sus ojos escanearon al joven fantasma de nueva cuenta, su respiración era dificultosa, como si estuviera en dolor y su latido era débil. Eso verde debía ser un sustituto de sangre y por la gran cantidad que les rodeaba su mal estado debía ser por la pérdida de fluidos. Pero a simple vista no encontraba una herida lo suficientemente grande. Los pantalones de su traje estaban particularmente empapados así que la herida debía estar en su pierna.

"Saquémosle de aquí." Dijo a los otros paramédicos que habían llegado. Estaban poco convencidos pero obedecieron, subiendo a Phantom en una camilla y movilizándolo hasta una de las ambulancias. Stefan habló al jefe de paramédicos. "Localicen a los Fenton, díganles que le estamos llevando al hospital."

Lo siguiente que supo fue que iban en la ambulancia camino al hospital con el sonido de las sirenas retumbando en sus oídos. Karly estaba a su lado esperando indicaciones. Si se tratara de un paciente humano el siguiente paso sería instalar una intravenosa para restaurar los fluidos pero no estaba seguro de si los líquidos para humanos serían compatibles con la fisiología espectral. Así que debían hacer otra cosa para parar el sangrado.

"Debemos encontrar al fuente del… sangrado" dijo en voz alta.

La enfermera usó una tijera para desgarrar el precioso y simbólico traje negro que ya estaba algo roto. Le retiraron las botas blancas y los guantes, dejándole en ropa interior. Era una fortuna que aparte de ellos y el chofer no había nadie más, porque cuando el cuerpo de Danny Phantom estuvo expuesto, quedaron más que sorprendidos. Se veía como el cuerpo de un atleta que se descuidó en los últimos meses. Stefan le examinó rápidamente y notó que cada vez que su abdomen era tocado se encogía con dolor, entonces notó que la sangre verde continuaba fluyendo de entre las piernas de Phantom. Karly colocó una sábana para cubrir el cuerpo del fantasma. Al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta del origen del sangrado. Stefan maldijo en voz baja.

"Date prisa," le dijo al chofer. "Necesitaremos a los Fenton, urgentemente."

En minutos estuvieron a la entrada del hospital, las reacciones no se tuvieron que esperar. Todos, literalmente todos, se detenían para mirar al héroe de la cuidad, al que salvó a la tierra de un asteroide, tendido en una camilla inmóvil, sin respuesta, con aquel liquido verde empapando las sábanas. El jefe de la sala de emergencias le miró como si estuviera loco pero dejó que Phantom sea llevado a uno de los cuartos del área de los graves, en parte porque lo mal que se veía y en parte por la privacidad que esa área otorgaba.

"¿Qué pretendes?" preguntó su jefe. "Te das cuenta que no hay mucho que podamos hacer por él, no sabemos nada de fantasmas."

"Creo que nuestro deber es mantenerle estable en lo que llegan los Fenton. Creo que algo va seriamente mal con él." Respondió Stefan.

"Entonces te lo encargo… veré que localicen a los Fenton," el hombre le dejó a cargo.

Fuera de la habitación había un gran ajetreo, entre la evacuación, la gran tormenta y los guardias de seguridad evitando que curiosos se entrometieran. Stefan y Karly estuvieron a solas con el fantasma, vieron que se removía con dolor, sus manos se movieron hacia su abdomen de forma protectora, algunas palabras se escucharon y la temperatura de la habitación descendió drásticamente. Se asustaron por un momento, recordando que en la camilla estaba un ser capaz de lanzar rayos por las manos y capaz de

congelar con la mirada, literalmente. Esto podría acabar mal si pensaba que ellos eran enemigos.

"Phantom, clama" dijo Stefan, sacudiendo al fantasma con gentileza para llamar su atención. Los ojos verdes radioactivos se abrieron con sorpresa tratando de procesar su alrededor.

"¿Don…Dónde estoy?" sus palabras es escucharon rasposas.

"Estamos en el hospital general." Le respondió. Phantom hizo una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo convulsionó. La ola de dolor pareció al fin acabar y el fantasma tomo un par de respiraciones profundas.

"¿Hospital?" preguntó, aun sin procesar bien lo que ocurría.

"Sí, te recogimos en el derrumbe…" le explicó. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes decirnos cómo ayudarte?"

Phantom les miró con ojos debilitados, sus manos de no se movían de su abdomen, Stefan pensó que quizás estaba herido de allí. Vio como sus ojos se llenaron de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo. Les miró con desconfianza antes de preguntar con reclamo en su voz. "¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?"

"Disculpa por ello," dijo Karly mientras le alcanzaba una bata de hospital para que no estuviera tan descubierto.

"Tratamos de buscar alguna herida…" explicó el médico de emergencias, el héroe tomó la bata luchando por cubrirse.

"No tengo heridas serias…" murmuró, movió sus extremidades como si estuviera luchando por ponerse de pie o algo. Karly fue rápida y le impidió algún otro movimiento al colocar una mano sobre su hombro, Phantom miró las sabanas llenas de sangre verde y sus ojos se aguaron. Un tipo diferente de dolor se pintó en sus facciones. "Debo ir… a casa."

"Phantom, queremos ayudar…" Stefan le dijo "Tratamos de localizar a los Fenton pero con la tormenta es casi imposible…"

"No es necesario…" el joven tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, eso parecía calmar su dolor un poco. Miró a los presentes como si estuviera analizando qué hacer ahora. Intentó ponerse de pie pero claramente sus fuerzas no le respondieron así que se dejó caer en la camilla y preguntó. "¿Alguno de ustedes es obstetra?"

"¿Cómo?"

La pregunta fue al unísono. Phantom quiso explicarse pero fue interrumpido por otra onda de dolor. Stefan a estas había notado el patrón. Cada tres minutos Phantom tenía ondas de dolor en el abdomen que causaban un bajón de la temperatura que duraba unos treinta segundos. El héroe bajó la mirada hacia donde el líquido verde continuaba acumulándose y y sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, dejando salir incluso unos sollozos.

"Necesito a un obstetra…" murmuró entre llanto.

"¿Por qué necesitarías uno…?" Stefan estaba algo confundido.

"Porque estoy teniendo un aborto."

Stefan maldijo. Esto estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades.

.-.

Notas: Un capitulo corto, pronto el siguiente y prometo que será mas largo.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Hola, les traigo un capitulo que me costó mucho hacer. Lo edité un sinfín de veces, espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: se mencionan casi explícitamente el parto y los cuidados al neonato pero fue retorcido para mayor drama.

.-.

 **3.**

Todo esto tenía que ser un mal chiste o un sueño loco producto del estrés. No había otra forma de que estuviera frente a un hombre embarazado, que además fuera un fantasma y no cualquier fantasma, sino Danny Phantom.

"No sabía que los fantasmas se reproducían." Comentó David perplejo y el fantasma tuvo el descaro de reírse de su ignorancia.

"Funcionamos casi igual que los humanos," explicó Phantom. "La anatomía y fisiología básica es la misma."

"¿Qué es eso verde?"

"Ectoplasma, es como sangre para nosotros."

Frunció el ceño, Stefan le había dicho que era una amenaza de aborto pero por la cantidad de sangre –eh, ectoplasma– que había en las sábanas, dudaba que haya forma de evitar perder al producto.

"Cuando dices que ustedes son como los humanos, quieres decir que ¿allí abajo también? Creí que eres hombre…" balbuceó David.

"¡Hey!" Phantom se escuchó ofendido y David se sintió como un gran idiota insensible.

"Perdón, yo…" su disculpa fue interrumpida por un quejido de parte del fantasma. David reconoció sus gestos: estaba teniendo contracciones así que esperó a que acabara. "Perdona si te ofendí pero necesito saber cómo esto… funciona."

"Igual que con los humanos." Dijo el fantasma ya harto de que le hicieran decirlo una y otra vez.

"¿Contestarás mis preguntas?" preguntó sabiendo que Phantom siempre se negaba a dar información personal.

"Siempre y cuando nada salga de este cuarto."

"Somos médicos, sabemos guardar secretos" recalcó David y se sorprendió de que Phantom riera.

"Mi doctor siempre dice eso."

"¿Entonces has llevado control prenatal?" Vio a Phantom desviar la mirada con culpa mientras negaba con la cabeza. David decidió no indagar más. "¿Permitirás que revise tu abdomen?"

El fantasma asintió, quitando la sabana y abriendo la bata de hospital que llevaba para exponer su abdomen. Los ojos del obstetra ignoraron las horribles cicatrices y se centraron en los signos de embarazo. A simple vista le calculaba unos tres o cuatro meses. Pidió permiso una vez más antes de posar sus manos sobre Phantom, sus experimentadas palmas se movieron para localizar al fondo uterino sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo mucho más arriba de lo que esperaba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?"

"Dos meses, más o menos" respondió el fantasma, luego aclaró. "Los embarazos fantasmas duran seis meses…"

Aun así eso no explicaba por qué el fondo uterino era mayor. Sus manos se pasaron a ambos lados localizando el producto pero su labor fue interrumpida cuando una nueva contracción hizo al fantasma gemir. Aprovechó para valorar la dinámica uterina confirmando que no habría forma de inhibir el trabajo de parto.

"Te haré una ecografía para tener una mejor idea de la edad del feto," David dijo y colocó gel sobre el abdomen de su paciente. "Dime, ¿Es tu primer embarazo?"

"¿Eso es importante?" dijo Phantom a la defensiva.

David arqueó una ceja sorprendido del cambio de actitud, eso le hizo sospechar cual sería la respuesta. Pasó el transductor localizando las partes fetales y realizó mediciones para calcular una edad gestacional. Era maravilloso ver que todo estaban allí: la placenta, el cordón con dos arterias y una vena, aunque el líquido amniótico era escaso. Al no tener respuesta insistió "¿Y bien, cuantos embarazos has tenido?"

La voz de Phantom al dar su respuesta apenas fue audible, David supuso que fue el único en escucharla. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra pero se preguntó si los fantasmas no sabían de anticoncepción, continuó con su interrogatorio: "¿Alguna vez has tenido abortos? ¿O complicaciones en los anteriores?"

"No," negó rotundamente. "Nunca había tenido problemas."

El obstetra posó su mirada en la ecografía, localizó la cabeza fetal totalmente dentro de la pelvis y midió una y luego otra vez para confirmar. "Phantom, no creo que estés de dos meses… tu bebé mide como uno de 33 semanas y si el embarazo fantasma duraba seis meses, entonces eso equivaldría a ¿cinco meses? Me llama la atención que el líquido es escaso… y… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Su latido es de 70? ¿Esto es normal?"

"Si, es normal. Mis signos vitales suelen estar a la mitad de un humano." Escuchar eso tranquilizó al obstetra, luego Phantom añadió. "Sobre el líquido... mi fuente se rompió hace como unas cuatro horas, justo al inicio de la pelea."

"¡¿Cuatro horas?!" David se alertó y dejó de lado el ecógrafo. "Necesito revisar cuánto llevas de dilatación."

"Bien, pero quiero que solo _tú_ veas…" dijo el fantasma con voz casi amenazante.

"Prometido." Dijo e incluso se tocó el corazón con los dedos, Phantom rió un poco dejando que le realizaran el procedimiento sin poner resistencia. Absteniéndose de analizar mucho la anatomía que veía, David distinguió el verde del ectoplasma de la otra sustancia verde que él conocía bien, sus dedos identificaron las estructuras sintiendo el cérvix prácticamente borrado, la dilatación bastante avanzada, la cabeza fetal encajada, las membranas rotas. Al terminar, se alejó del fantasma y dio órdenes rápidas.

"Stefan, llama a Joel…" pidió a su colega con urgencia en su voz. "Que venga preparado: 33 semanas, 8 de dilatación, líquido con meconio. Es multi-gesta, tenemos que correr. Y Karly trae un equipo de parto."

Los dos salieron prácticamente corriendo, todos sabían que mientras más partos, más acelerado es el proceso, así que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que el bebé fantasma llegara al mundo. Una vez a solas, se dispuso a explicar la situación lo mejor que podía sin alterar al ya demasiado preocupado padre. Le habló los riesgos y complicaciones que se presentan en los humanos en estas situaciones, al ser prematuro sus pulmones podrían no responder bien y la presencia de meconio en el líquido hablaba de sufrimiento fetal agudo.

"No sé qué problemas extras se presentarían en un fantasma…" David comentó mientras recolectaba cosas de la pequeña gavetas de materiales que había en el cuarto.

"Podría desestabilizarse…" el fantasma murmuró. No sabía qué significaba eso pero no sonaba bien, el fantasma se veía lleno de culpa, tristeza… e incluso miedo.

"Phantom…" dijo luego de un rato de silencio, "¿Habías luchado antes estando embarazado?"

"Nunca cuando ya ha avanzado tanto…" respondió, su voz quebradiza reteniendo un sollozo. "No sabía que tenía cinco meses, además debía debilitar a Vortex de otra forma los Fenton no tendrían oportunidad…"

"Respira profundo y despacio…" instruyó ante la nueva contracción, aunque él parecía saber lo que hacía, "¿Quién te ayudó con los otros, Phantom?"

"Un médico fantasma, obviamente." Respondió rodando los ojos, David rió. "Y mi nombre es Danny."

"Danny…" pronunció sonriente. Como una especie de acuerdo silente nadie fuera del Equipo Phantom (los Fenton y otros amigos) se dirigía al fantasma por su primer nombre, así que se sintió honrado. En eso vieron a entrar a Stefan junto a Joel y Karly, como si se hayan puesto de acuerdo. El pediatra chilló, literalmente.

"No hay tiempo para el shock" David interrumpió, "Calculo menos de media hora…"

Los dos médicos, la enfermera y Phantom – Danny, se corrigió David – actualizaron a Joel en todo lo que debería saber al mismo tiempo que improvisaban una estación de reanimación neonatal. Karly se mantuvo al lado de Danny animándole a pasar el dolor cada que las contracciones venían. Después el obstetra usó una máquina de eco-doppler (esa que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo) para verificar que el bebé continuara estable, la frecuencia cardiaca fetal estaba entre 60 y 70, este asunto de 'signos vitales a la mitad' le estresaba, estaba acostumbrado a el acelerado ritmo de 140 en los fetos humanos.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber con anticipación?" preguntó Joel "¿Debe llorar al nacer?"

"Debe hacerlo," Danny respondió. "Necesita respirar y también… necesitará mi energía."

Aunque deseaban una explicación más profunda no hubo tiempo pues David notó que Phantom pujaba con las contracciones y supo que era momento para un último chequeo el cual le confirmó sus sospechas: había completado dilatación y el bebé había descendido al último plano de la pelvis.

"Bien, Danny… si vas a pujar, hazlo y fuerte." Era un poco inquietante ver a Danny Phantom quien debía de estar acostumbrado a vivir todo tipo de dolor, soltar gritos mientras pujaba con todo lo que tenía.

"Vamos… un poco más…" dijo con voz fuerte. De reojo vio que el pediatra tomó una manta precalentada preparándose para su turno de actuar. David colocó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen sintiendo la contracción cesar. "Descansa… espera la siguiente… quiero que hagas nacer este bebé en la siguiente."

"No creo que…" Phantom respiraba agitado. "No puedo…"

"Claro que puedes…" habló con firmeza. "Vamos, un último esfuerzo…"

Por más que trataba de no admirarse con lo que veía, David estaba fascinado, vio la cabeza coronar y en un potente pujido al fin estuvo fuera del cuerpo del fantasma quien gemía adolorido, notó que el bebé traía el cordón alrededor del cuello impidiendo que el nacimiento continuara. Llamó la atención de Danny.

"Espera… no pujes…" pidió, pues necesitaba un momento para desenredar el cordón. Phantom obedeció luchando contra el instinto de pujar al menos el tiempo suficiente para que David evitara que el bebé se estrangulara. Luego ayudó con la salida de los hombros: derecha, abajo, arriba… y el cuerpo estuvo fuera. El líquido verde se escurrió por el piso, el bebé era pequeño y su piel resbalosa era casi morada. Rápidamente cortó el cordón dejando al bebé flácido como trapo en los brazos de Joel.

"Bien hecho, Danny… buen trabajo."

David trató en vano de tranquilizar al angustiado padre al no escuchar el llanto de su hijo. De hecho todos en la habitación estaban tensos. El primer llanto de un bebé era el milagro más grande que su profesión le permitía así como era la peor angustia escuchar sólo silencio. Era bueno que Joel fuera el mayor experto en reanimación neonatal del hospital.

Él había sacado adelante bebés de menor edad gestacional y con mayores complicaciones, aunque claro que ninguno de ellos eran fantasmas. Joel dudaba que el bebé en sus brazos llegara a los dos kilos, lo colocó sobre la mesa bajo la luz térmica improvisada. Desde antes sabía que probablemente tendría que realizar una aspiración endotraqueal así que tenía el laringoscopio y la cánula de succión cerca. Después del procedimiento el bebé continuó sin esfuerzo respiratorio. Así que tomó el aparato para ventilación manual, colocó la mascarilla en el rostro del niño y le dio un par de apretones. La respuesta fue inmediata, su piel antes cianótica se volvió un tono similar al de Phantom y se escuchó un quejido.

"¿Cómo está…?" la voz desesperada del padre resonaba en el fondo pero Joel estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para responder. "Por favor… dígame como esta…"

"Es un niño," respondió Stefan por el pediatra. "Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarle."

Eso tranquilizó un poco al padre quien ignoraba por completo que David le masajeaba el abdomen para ayudar al desprendimiento de la placenta. La enfermera le dio un par de palabras de apoyo, de que el bebé estaba en buenas manos y esas cosas. Joel miró de reojo el reloj, pues para la reanimación neonatal solo se disponía de unos minutos, aunque siendo este niño un fantasma todo era un misterio.

"Vamos bebé… tu puedes…" Repetía como si fuera un rezo mientras realizaba el primer ciclo de ventilaciones, suspendió sus atenciones por un momento esperando que el fantasmita lo hiciera por sí mismo, cosa que no sucedió. Le dio una oportunidad más al bebé de mejor su patrón respiratorio pero en vez de ello el niño solo boqueaba, decidido, rápidamente pasó un tubo endotraqueal por la boca del bebé.

Estaba agradecido de tener a Stefan junto a él porque el médico de emergencias pudo relevarle en aplicar las ventilaciones, dándole tiempo al pediatra de examinar mejor al bebé, le alivió que la frecuencia cardiaca la cual estaba en un _aceptable_ 60\. A simple vista no parecía haber algún problema, temía que los pulmones colapsaran por la inmadurez pero ahora con las ventilaciones asistidas el bebé estaba estable e incluso movía levemente sus extremidades.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Stefan en voz muy baja para que nadie más escuchara. (Ellos no sabían que los halfas tenían sentidos agudizados.)

"Necesitará una incubadora y un ventilador mecánico," respondió en el mismo tono. "Pero dudo que pueda ingresarle a la UCIN sin que nadie pregunte."

"Sin mencionar que el hospital está evacuando." Puntualizó Stefan.

Justo en ese momento notaron al niño reaccionar, tosiendo enérgicamente y luchando contra el tubo. Stefan suspendió las ventilaciones dejando que el bebé tomara bocanadas de aire por su cuenta y se escuchó el llanto del recién nacido, que aunque estaba opacado por el tubo endotraqueal sonó como la mejor sinfonía del universo.

"¡Eso es, bebé!" exclamó Joel.

Todos allí compartieron las lágrimas de felicidad de Danny Phantom. Aunque sabían que el niño no estaba fuera de peligro, al menos mostraba que tenía la fortaleza para luchar.

.-.

Nota: Vaya, mi idea original era que el bebé no sobreviviera pero me sentí muy cruel y lo cambie XD.

Además dejé a su imaginación el número de hijos de Danny y el asunto de la anatomía, esto porque de hacerlo estaría dando spoiler de mi otro fic que pronto subiré. Aunque bueno, no es tan difícil de adivinar.

Y… habrá Pompous Pep en el siguiente lo prometo!

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: la penúltima parte y un poco de Pompus Pep.

 **4.**

La celebración fue interrumpida cuando un viento fuerte sacudió las estructuras del hospital y se escuchó el sonido de vidrios quebrarse demasiado cerca, quizás en el cuarto de alado, causando que el pánico recorriera el cuerpo de David quien comenzaba a considerar que el villano controlador del clima estaba sobre ellos y con el héroe indispuesto, estaban perdidos. Era un gran alivio que el bebé estuviera llorando pero él tenía sus propias complicaciones, la placenta no daba ningún signo de desprendimiento así que el ectoplasma fluía copiosamente.

"Démelo…" Phantom pidió a los otros dos médicos con gran desesperación en su voz rasposa. "Tienen que hacerlo… su núcleo podría desestabilizarse…"

"Danny, clama..." dijo Karly con voz conciliadora. "Ellos deben asegurarse primero de que esté bien."

Notó la tensión en la voz de la enfermera, el llanto del niño se hizo inaudible y David miró hacia sus dos colegas quienes estaban de nuevo dando ventilaciones mecánicas. A Danny poco le importaba que aun sangraba e hizo el amago de levantarse.

"Danny, no te muevas" dijo a forma de orden. "No ha salido la placenta."

"Aun no puede respirar bien por sí solo." Le informó el pediatra.

"Necesita mi energía," insistió el fantasma. Los tres médicos intercambiaron miradas, pese a que no entendían a qué se refería decidieron obedecer porque después de todo ellos no eran médicos de fantasmas. Joel tomó al bebé con precaución mientras Stefan le ayudaba con las respiraciones y lo depositaron en los brazos de su padre.

Los ojos del héroe estaban llenos de lágrimas, tomó con extrema delicadeza al niño en sus brazos apretándole contra sí mientras lloraba abiertamente, se le escuchó murmurar palabras de disculpa al bebé, pero nadie comentó nada. Phantom hizo brillar su dedo índice con energía verde y gentilmente tocó el pecho del recién nacido, Stefan y Joel dieron un pequeño salto de sorpresa, porque el niño se sacudió como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica con un desfibrilador y de nuevo lloró dificultosamente pero en su cuerpo aun había signos de dificultad respiratoria.

"¿Esto es normal en los fantasmas?" preguntó Joel con el ceño fruncido

"No lo es," respondió Danny entre lágrimas luego hizo lo impensable: usó sus poderes para extraer el tubo endotraqueal sin molestar al neonato, todos los presentes soltaron un respingo y Joel estuvo a punto de tener un aneurisma. Se maravillaron cuando el padre guió al recién nacido a uno de sus pezones. El niño estaba débil y su respiración fallaba así nadie allí esperaba que pudiera succionar pero el fantasma fue paciente, estimulándole con el dedo índice y guiándole con ternura inimaginable. Al final el bebé se prendó de la tetilla de Phantom y mágicamente su respiración se hizo estable.

"Increíble…" murmuró Stefan y David se rió.

"Si se pueden embarazar. No me extraña que puedan amamantar." Se burló el obstetra. Phantom sonrió tímidamente al pediatra quien estaba a punto de tener colapso nervioso.

"Su núcleo es débil," el fantasma explicó "pero así succiona energía de mí y el oxígeno no es necesario."

"Es una solución temporal ¿no?" razón Joel.

"Así es…" Danny respondió y enseguida sus facciones se llenaron de dolor, una de sus manos se posó en su abdomen, rápidamente David retomó sus acciones notando que al fin había signos del alumbramiento.

"Tranquilo, es solo la placenta." Le dijo a Phantom quien aunque se quejó un poco estaba distraído en cuidar de su recién nacido. David corroboró que no haya más flujo de ectoplasma y soltó un suspiró cuando al fin todo terminó. Antes de que el pediatra y el fantasma continuaran su discusión, Karly gritó con felicidad. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

"¿Qué no escuchan?" preguntó la mujer, "¡La tormenta cesó!"

"Es verdad," David puso atención y ya no se escuchaba el ruido de los vientos ni de la lluvia. "Los Fenton debieron haber capturado al fantasma."

"¿Consiguieron atrapar a Vortex?" dijo Danny incrédulo. De pronto un visible humo salió de sus labios, lo que sea que significara le hizo sonreír un poco, les miró y preguntó "¿Me dejarían conservar esta manta y la bata?"

"¿Cómo?" el Stefan le miró con suspicacia, como respuesta vieron al fantasma envolver al bebé lo mejor que pudo con la manta, dificultosamente se movió en la camilla pese a las advertencias de que se quedara quieto. Comenzó a flotar con el bebé en brazos y la gravedad hizo que el ectoplasma corriera por sus piernas dando una imagen bastante grotesca, sus intenciones ahora eran claras.

"Espera Danny…" Karly pidió. "Debes estar en reposo."

"El bebé sigue en peligro." Joel intervino. "Podemos dejarle en la UCIN, cuando los Fenton lleguen quizás..."

"Estaremos bien…" dijo tratando de calamar a los angustiados humanos. "Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí y mi hijo. Mi pareja vendrá por mí, díganle a los Fenton que volví a casa…"

El fantasma sonrió, arrullando un poco al bebé que aún estaba prendado de su pecho y justo en ese momento otro fantasma atravesó las paredes entrando a la habitación dejando a los humanos petrificados: ese fantasma era el último que uno pensaría como la pareja de Danny Phantom. Le vieron flotar hacia Danny pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la pequeña carga de Phantom, sus facciones morfando en una mezcla de preocupación y rabia.

"¿Estás bien, Daniel?" preguntó.

"Si…" Phantom respondió con voz cansada, "¿Qué hay de Vortex?"

"Dejará la cuidad libre por ahora…" dijo el fantasma de ojos rojos.

Aun luego de años, ellos pudieron reconocer al fantasma que alguna vez fue alcalde de Amity Park: Vlad Plasmius, así que lentamente y tratando de no interrumpir a la pareja, los humanos se reunieron en una esquina pensando cómo la harían para salir de allí mientras los fantasmas estuvieran distraídos.

"Es bueno escuchar eso," Danny soltó un suspiro e hizo un gesto señalando al bebé. "Vlad, debemos llevarle a la Zona Fantasma."

"¿Pasó algo con él?" Vlad centró su atención en el bebé, de alguna forma notó algo pues él mismo respondió su pregunta. "Su núcleo es débil."

"Se reflejó en su respiración, ellos ayudaron…" Danny explicó sus ojos aguándose de nuevo. "En teoría, el ambiente de la Zona le ayudará más que el de la tierra."

Vlad lo meditó un poco y se prepararon para huir de ese lugar. El de ojos rojos cargó a Danny entre sus brazos como a una novia, el bebé quedando protegido entre los cuerpos de ambos fantasmas quienes compartieron un beso en los labios. Al separarse mantuvieron sus frentes unidas sus ojos desviándose a su hijo.

"¿Qué haremos con los humanos?" preguntó Vlad, "Han visto demasiado…"

"No dirán nada…" Danny desvió sus ojos verdes haca ellos. "Sé que son de confianza."

"Por su bien…" Se escuchó la voz siseaste, terrorífica de Plasmius quien también miró a los humanos, sus ojos rojos reluciendo con amenaza. "Espero guarden el secreto, o les irá muy mal."

Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que apenas pudieron procesarlo, instintivamente los humanos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos. Sintieron el calor, escucharon el siseo de la electricidad al chocar contra las máquinas del cuarto y el olor de las cosas que se quemaban. Al abrir los ojos, alrededor de ellos había un escudo verde que les protegió de las flamas violetas. Debía ser de creación de Phantom porque en cuanto el escudo desapareció Danny escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor, relajándose. Ahora todos pudieron ver lo que en realidad ocurrió: toda evidencia había sido vaporizada.

"Lo harán, Vlad." Phantom le dijo a su pareja y se desvanecieron en humo purpura.

Pudieron soltar el aire que retenían e intercambiaron miradas cuestionándose cómo explicarían todo lo que pasó ante sus jefes. De hecho no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues momentos después alguien tocó la puerta que afortunadamente habían cerrado con seguro. Stefan abrió solo para encontrarse con los extravagantes esposos Fenton quienes acompañaban al jefe del hospital y a un hombre moreno de gafas que reconocieron rápido, Tucker Foley, un gran amigo de Phantom y uno de los pocos humanos que le podían contactar.

Les cuestionaron sobre lo ocurrido y enseguida fue obvio que los caza fantasmas no sabían del embarazo de Phantom así que mintieron diciendo que solo le suturaron una herida y no mencionaron que Plasmius estuvo allí. Los Fenton no estuvieron nada felices de escuchar que Phantom había "ido a casa". El jefe se extrañó de ver David y Joel allí, les dio un gran regaño por abandonar sus áreas de trabajo en momentos de crisis y ambos huyeron antes de levantar sospechas. Afortunadamente los caza fantasmas les creyeron, aunque Stefan sentía que Tucker Foley no les creyó ni un poco.

"Vortex huyó…" platicaba la señora Fenton. "No creo que regrese pues pensamos que iba tras Danny Phantom, si él volvió a la Zona Fantasma, Vortex ya no debe volver."

"¿Entonces podemos detener la evacuación?." El jefe de servicios preguntó.

"Por supuesto," el señor Fenton sonrió.

"¿Se evacuó el área de maternidad?" preguntó Foley, cuando todos le miraron con extrañeza continuó. "Mi novia está allí, tuvo una niña hace tan solo unas horas…"

"No," respondió el jefe. "En una evacuación solo se movilizan los pacientes más delicados."

Foley estuvo conforme con la respuesta, Stefan se despidió cortésmente y salió del lugar encontrándose con un guardia de seguridad quien le sonrió de forma cómplice. Cuando se enteró de lo delicada que era la situación de Phantom pidió que sólo este hombre custodiara el pasillo, Stefan sabía que era de confianza y que no mencionaría haber escuchado ruidos anormales, que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, tal y como todos los que estuvieron en ese cuarto.

"Te traje un café…" le dijo el hombre extendiéndole una taza humeante.

"Gracias," sonrió tomando la bebida. "Por favor, no preguntes, ni digas nada sobre…"

"No lo haré." Le cortó él. "Es el secreto de Phantom."

Asintió con la cabeza y caminaron juntos por los pasillos semidesérticos del área de urgencias, cada uno dirigiéndose a respectivo puesto de trabajo. Al estar el hospital en el epicentro de un ataque fantasma la gente prefería ir al otro, una buena noticia teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que estaba esa noche.

.-.

David agradecía tener un cambio de ropas o pasaría el resto de la noche empapado de ectoplasma, también agradecía que su residente se haya encargado de las pacientes en su ausencia, ella tendría un buen futuro si continuaba así de dedicada. Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer y el final del turno nocturno con mayor adrenalina que haya vivido así que revisó los expedientes dispuesto a hacer un examen a cada paciente para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y decidir quiénes podrían egresar al amanecer.

Fue una coincidencia que Joel también tuvo esa idea pues se encontró con él cuando entró al primer cuarto, no le molestaba, de hecho era mucho más entretenido cuando lo hacían juntos. Al entrar al cuarto 2, se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violeta que tenía en brazos un bultito de pañales lila pero lo que más les impactó fue encontrarse con Tucker Foley el cual también estaba sorprendido de verles allí. La mujer obviamente no entendía la situación.

"¿Doctor pasa algo?" preguntó extrañada a Joel.

"No, solo vine a ver cómo ha esta la bebé." Habló el pediatra y luego señaló a David. "Él es el obstetra de planta, creo que quiere ver cómo estás tú ¿Sam, verdad?"

"Si…" Ella respondió con una sonrisa. El pediatra examinó a la recién nacida, era una niña hermosa que despertó cuando el examen comenzó, estaba saludable y según Joel podrían salir del hospital en cuanto amaneciera. David ignoró la mirada de Foley sobre sí y se aseguró que la madre también estuviera bien, al no encontrar algún dato de alarma, dio el visto bueno para el egreso. Entonces el hombre moreno al fin habló.

"Ustedes estuvieron con Phantom en urgencias, ¿no?" el moreno dijo, su ceño fruncido. "¿Qué hacía allí un obstetra y un pediatra, sin ofender? Y no me salgan con la absurda mentira de que querían un autógrafo."

Los ojos violetas de Sam se llenaron de preocupación y David tragó saliva nervioso al sentir el peso de sus miradas ¿Sabrían ellos sobre el estado de Phantom? El fantasma les indicó que no le dijeran a nadie y si Plasmius se enterara seguro les vaporizaría…

"¿Cómo esta Phantom?" preguntó la mujer.

"Bien," David respondió. "Estaba bien y dijo que iría a casa."

La pareja intercambio una mirada de incertidumbre, como si estuvieran decidiendo si creerle o no al dúo de médicos, quienes aprovecharon ese momento para huir de allí pero cuando David estuvo a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta escuchó a Sam preguntar de nuevo.

"¿El bebé está bien?"

Se detuvieron en seco, David se sintió acorralado. Aunque la pareja supiera del embarazo, no estaba seguro si era una buena idea contarles lo que ocurrió pues en realidad ellos no sabían qué pasó con ese bebé. Plasmius y Phantom huyeron sin dar mayores explicaciones sobre sus planes con el niño. Joel le sonrió a pareja y habló.

"Ambos estaban bien cuando se fueron."

Al escuchar esto ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Foley abrazó a la joven madre quien incluso dejó salir un par de lágrimas. Murmurando cosas que los médicos no alcanzaron a escuchar con claridad, algo de que Lilith tendría a un compañero de juegos. Sin decir más, David y Joel salieron del cuarto para continuar con su trabajo, esperando dejar ese capítulo de sus vidas en el olvido.

.-.

Notas: Emm, ¿había mencionado sobre el TuckerxSam? Ups. En fin, solo queda uno más.


	5. Epilogo

Notas: el final de esta pequeña historia. Que más bien es una especie de epilogo, algo bastante cortito.

 **5.**

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde uno de los peores ataques fantasma en la historia de Amity Park y como un acuerdo mutuo, desde ese día ellos no habían siquiera mencionado lo que vivieron. Temían que si hablaban de ello alguien pueda escucharles o algo así. Eran grandes amigos y ese día en particular estaban reunidos en el departamento de David para celebrar su cumpleaños. Joel preparó una comida deliciosa y Stefan llevó un pastel que el mismo horneo.

"Confiesa, Stefan…" dijo David sin importar que tenía la boca llena de pastel. "¿A quién mataste para que nos dieran el día libre?"

"O con quien te acostaste…" agregó Joel con picardía. Stefan fingió estar ofendido y lanzó un poco de crema pastelera al pediatra.

"No ventiles mis secretos." Rió Stefan siguiendo la broma.

Atacaron el pastel como niños, lanzándose crema el uno al otro. El primero en notar que tenían un visitante fue Joel quien quedó estático, cuando David y Stefan voltearon se encontraron con la persona que menos se esperaban: Danny Phantom.

"¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó el fantasma a los tres sorprendidos médicos.

"Bien y estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de David." Joel respondió incapaz de pensar en algo más.

El fantasma de ojos verdes se veía increíblemente bien, tan sonriente, tan atractivo y fuerte como siempre se le veía en la televisión. Sonrió y sus pies tocaron el piso, caminó hasta estar junto a David le dijo un cándido. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"No es que me moleste pero…" David balbuceó como una chica frente a una estrella de rock. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito hablar con ustedes." Respondió el fantasma. "Pero no aquí, tiene que ser en privado. Vengan conmigo…"

"¿A dónde?" Stefan preguntó dudoso.

"Yo confié en ustedes, ahora confíen en mí." Pidió Danny, ellos asintieron con la cabeza esperando las instrucciones del fantasma. "Tómense de las manos y cierren los ojos."

Stefan sintió un extraño cosquilleo llegarle, algo que solo había vivido una vez, aquel día que no quería recordar: el casi-fin-del-mundo. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero como pluma y luego su estómago se removió con nauseas cuando sus pies perdieron contacto con el suelo. Viajaron así por un momento, el ambiente se volvió frio y luego al fin sus pies tocaron suelo. Phantom les instruyó que abrieran los ojos. Al hacerlo estaban en una hermosa sala, los muebles eran bonitos y se veían costosos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" David preguntó curioso.

"Bienvenidos a mi casa, en la Zona Fantasma." les respondió Danny, solo así se dieron cuenta que por la ventana el cielo se veía en espirales de verde y negro. "Vengan."

Siguieron al fantasma por la casa, atravesaron lo que debía ser la cocina y luego subieron unas escaleras hasta donde había varias habitaciones. Phantom abrió una de las puerta y entraron al cuarto donde vieron decoración y muebles para bebés, una cómoda y una cuna con varios peluches. Joel fue el más emocionado cuando Danny sostuvo al pequeño que dormía en la cuna. Danny les contó lo que había sucedido después de que él y su pareja abandonaron el hospital. Al parecer llevaron a bebé con el médico fantasma de cabecera de la familia, quien dijo que los humanos habían salvado al bebé con los cuidados inmediatos dando oportunidad que en la zona fantasma se estabilizara.

"Quería que le conozcan…" Phantom dijo, arrullando al bebé quien soltó un tierno bostezo que hizo derretir el corazón de los humanos. El fantasma le acarició la mejilla y con dulzura dijo: "Cariño, saluda a tus héroes."

Escuchar al fantasma decir eso les hizo querer llorar, tener el agradecimiento de un paciente, verle sonreír después del peligro era lo que hacía que esos momentos de estrés, que las noches sin dormir y todos los otros sacrificios valieran la pena. Joel estaba casi dando brinquitos cuando pidió abrazar al bebé y Phantom dejó que uno a uno le sostuviera un momento. Ese día ninguno pudo apreciar al bebé, pero ahora vieron escasos cabellos negros, con piel pálida como la de Phantom y sus ojos verdes radioactivos.

"¿Y cuál es su nombre?" preguntó el pediatra, Danny les miró con travesura en sus ojos.

"Es por ello que les traje aquí." El fantasma les explicó. "Verán, tenemos la tradición de que la persona que corta el cordón, nos ayude a elegir el nombre."

Stefan y Joel rieron a carcajadas mirando a David, debido a la urgencia del momento él había sido el que cortó el cordón ese día. El obstetra estaba tan impactado por la petición que casi deja caer al bebé.

"No querrás que yo nombre a tu hijo, Danny." Dijo al tiempo que entregaba al niño a su padre. "Soy malo para buscar nombres, muy malo."

"Cierto, es muy malo," bromeó Joel. "Su gata se llamaba _Gato_ ¿Verdad, David?"

"Estaba en periodo de exámenes," se defendió el obstetra. "Además la rebauticé a _Gata_."

Todos allí rieron a carcajadas, Danny tuvo que arrullar al bebé quien se sobresaltó por el ruido.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal _David_?" Danny propuso, ante lo cual el aludido se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"No creo que sea una buena idea…" comenzó pero Phantom le calló con un gesto.

"David Phantom." Declaró acariciando la cabecita del bebé. Al verle dormido de nuevo, el fantasma colocó al bebé en su cuna para que continuara durmiendo. "Me gusta."

"A mí también me gusta." Alguien más dijo, todos se giraron para ver a Vlad Plasmius parado en el arco de la puerta, llevaba en brazos a una niña de no más de dos años de cabellos negros atados en un par de coletas, se veía temerosa de los humanos e incluso unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules que parecían fosforecer. "¿Qué pasaba, princesa? No debes temerle a los humanos, son completamente inofensivos."

"Vlad." Le regañó Phantom por el tono burlesco que usó, el otro con descaro caminó hacia Danny para darle beso fugaz en los labios quien se sonrojó ante la demostración pública de afecto. La niña se lanzó a los brazos de su otro padre, los humanos se sintieron como intrusos en medio de esa escena tan doméstica. "Ella suele ser muy tímida, sobre todo con humanos."

Joel siendo experto en niños fue el primero en tratar de interactuar con la niña fantasma y haciendo muestra de su don de conquistar a los niños en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaría la niña ya estaba riendo de las ocurrencias del pediatra. Danny sonrió complacido ante esto.

"Vengan, comamos algo mientras conocen a mi familia." dijo Danny.

Así fue como los humanos acabaron en el comedor conociendo a la familia Phantom-Plasmius, era emocionante en verdad, ellos sabían que muy pocas personas tenían una oportunidad como esta. Después de un rato los hijos huyeron al patio a jugar y Danny les ofreció postres pidiéndole a David que ayudara. Estaban a solas en la cocina, el obstetra sentía que el fantasma estaba nervioso, como cuando alguien está por pedir algo.

"No pensé que los fantasmas tuvieran comida y esas cosas." Dijo David tanto para romper la tensión como porque de verdad estaba sorprendido de ver comida humana allí.

"No mentí al decir somos casi como humanos," el fantasma comentó.

"¿Pasa algo, Danny?" preguntó con voz suave, le vio sonrojarse levemente.

"Es vergonzoso…" desvió su mirada verde al piso.

"Me estás asustando." David frunció el ceño. "¿Es algo malo?"

"No, para nada," Danny rió con nerviosismo. "Es que… yo, digo nosotros, Vlad y yo no queremos tener otro hijo pronto y…"

Lucho con todo lo que pudo por no reírse de lo avergonzado que se veía el fantasma al decirle eso, pero no pudo evitar cuestionarse si en serio los fantasmas no conocían la anticoncepción es decir ¿Por qué pedirle a él, un obstetra humano? Phantom debió notar su confusión porque enseguida agregó.

"Confió en ustedes tres," su voz ahora era inusualmente seria y firme. "Lo hablamos mucho, Vlad al principio no estuvo de acuerdo pero yo no quiero perder esta oportunidad de que médicos humanos se involucren en nuestras vidas. Estamos dispuestos a contarles nuestros secretos, pero quería hablar esto contigo en privado." Le explicó de nuevo lleno de nerviosismo. "Eres el único que sabe cómo está compuesto mi… sistema reproductor…"

Entendiendo a lo que se refería el fantasma, David le sonrió y aceptó ayudarle. Danny sonrió ampliamente e incluso le dio un leve abrazo diciendo "Gracias" varias veces. Luego juntos llevaron los bocadillos al comedor, por las miradas que Stefan y Joel tenían, Vlad debió haberles hecho una propuesta similar. Sin comprender del todo en qué se estaban metiendo aceptaron, Joel estaba particularmente emocionado de ser el pediatra de los hijos de Danny Phantom.

Lo que ninguno esperaba fue ver un anillo de luz.

Y solo fue el comienzo.

FIN

.-.

Nota: Así termina esto. De forma descarada me hago promoción al decir que pronto subiré la historia de donde esta se desprende, será una larga sobre las vidas de Danny, Vlad y los demás desde Phantom Planet y los años sucesivos. Espérenla, solo me faltan unas ediciones.


End file.
